


Confessions

by klance1738



Category: Adorable Shit - Fandom, Fucking One Shot, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance1738/pseuds/klance1738
Summary: Keith discovers his new gay feelings for Lance, what will he do?





	Confessions

'My life will never be the same' Keith thought while laying in his bed. He laid awake for a long time, think about his situation. He was thinking about Lance. 

He met Lance at a party. They hit it off and starting texting eachother everyday. They are like best friends. Keith, a few weeks ago, started to feel werid whenever he was with Lance. He dismissed these feelings as nothing. Then they began to get stronger and stronger, to the point where even thinking about Lance got him flustered. Keith then came to a conclusion, he likes Lance.

This was something new, because Keith has never liked anyone before. He wanted to ask him out as soon as possible as tomorrow. Why? Because Lance is the first crush he has ever had, that was special, and he can't let that go to waste.

Keith sighed deeply. 'I need to get some sleep'. Keith then, well, fell asleep. Keith woke up and got dressed for the day. He was very nervous for today. He called Lance. They set a time and place to meet up. He had 2 hours til' he saw Lance. He went to his brother's house to talk about the situation. "Keith I think you're doing the right thing. It's normal to feel nervous about this kind of thing" Shiro, his brother, placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Shiro laughed "I'm sure he feels the same.'' Keith didn't know what that meant but he felt a little bit better after talking with Shiro.

Shiro always helps him with his problems. After a while of talking some more, Keith left. He had about an hour left til' he saw Lance. He texted Pidge and Hunk about the situation. Pidge kept spamming "Klance" over and over again, while Hunk kept spamming "OTP" over and over again. Keith didn't know what they meant, so he left the group chat. 

He ate breakfast and then made his way to the meeting place. They were going to meet at a wonderful water fountain place. They both loved going there. Keith got on his motorcycle and made his way there.

Keith got there, took off his helmet, and made his way to the spot. He saw Lance sitting down at the spot and immediately got butterflies in his stomach. He sat next to Lance. "Can we walk and talk?" Keith asked looking at the cemet. "Why not?" Lance smiled. They got up and began to walk. The trail was beautiful, it had cherry blossom trees along the edge of the pavement, pedals were falling, the scenery was memerable. 

Keith started the conversation. "I wanted to talk to you beacause...." His heart was beating fast, he was so nervous. "Because?" Lance asked with a worried look on his face.

"Because.....I have feelings for you" Keith looked at the ground, scared to look up at Lance. They stopped walking. Lance stepped forward, closer to Keith. Keith kept staring at the ground. Lance lifted Keith's face with his finger. Their faces were mere inches apart from eachother.

"I have feelings for you too" Lance leans forward and closes the space between them. They lock lips.


End file.
